Une autre histoire
by corbac92
Summary: Et si Naruto avait à cause de certaines circonstances été élevé par les Uchiwa. Et si l'ordre de naissance était différent,de telle manière que Itachi et Sasuke seraient jumeaux et que les Uchiwa est une fille à la place de Sasuke.
1. Chapter 0

Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Prologue:

10 Octobre de l'année XXX,Pays du feu,village de Konoha:

Un homme seul faisait face au grand Kyûbi-no-Yokho,cette homme était blond aux yeux bleu,il était vêtu d'une longue cape blanche agrémentée de flamme rouge en bas et dans son dos était écrit:"Yondaime Hokage". Depuis environ une heure il combattait le démon,et dire que cette journée aurait dut être une des meilleurs de sa vie,le jour de la naissance de son fils. Si seulement "_il"_ n'avait pas été là,oui si seulement Madara Uchiwa était réellement mort,il serait en train de parler de tout et de rien avec sa femme en s'occupant de son bébé,mais car cet homme en à décidé autrement,à cause d'une ridicule vengeance,il à failli perdre sa femme quand le Uchiwa lui a extrait Kyûbi de son corps pour ensuite l'invoquer dans Konoha,et en plus de ça à cause de lui il est obligé de sacrifier son fils,car oui il le savait il n'avait plus le choix il devait sceller Kyûbi dans son propre enfant. Il laissa un clone combattre le démon le temps qu'il aillent chercher son enfant,après avoir invoqué son clone il disparu dans un éclair jaune.

Dans une salle sombre un femme aux cheveux roux tenait dans ses bras un petit ange blond aux yeux bleus aussi profond que le ciel lui-même,sur chacune de ses joues ruisselantes de larme était présentes trois marques ressemblant à des moustaches. Depuis qu'il était né,le bébé n'avait cessé de pleurer d'après les médecins qui cherchait actuellement une solution,ce serait à cause de la gigantesque quantité de chakra qui coulait dans son organisme. Il y eut un flash jaune,la rousse releva la tête pour voir apparaître son mari:

"-Minato!

-Kushina j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer...Je..

-Quoi? Demanda Kushina complétement affolée par le ton employé par son mari

Le blond baissa la tête avant d'annoncer gravement:

-Je vais sceller Kyûbi dans Naruto...

-Qu-Quoi? Nan tu ne peux pas faire ça à notre fils!

-Je suis désolé Kushina,si on devait sceller de nouveau Kyûbi en toi tu en mourrais,tu dois vivre pour élever convenablement notre enfant..."

Avant que Kushina n'ait pu répondre Minato prit Naruto et se téléporta face à Kyûbi,c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que Naruto avait cessé de pleurer il baissa les yeux pour observer son fils et si il n'avait pas était face au plus puissant et cruel des démon ce qu'il vit l'aurait surement cloué sur place,dans les yeux de son fils tournait les sharingan de la branche Namikaze de l'ancien clan Uchiwa-Namikaze,le bleu des ses yeux était devenu encore plus clair dans lequel tournai une tomoe blanche.

_Je vois Naruto devait avoir des gêne plus puissante du clan Namikaze et pour survivre son corps à réparti son chakra partout en lui y compris dans ses yeux. _Analysa Minato.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait,Kyûbi...n'attaquait pas,comme si il était intéressé par ses deux petits êtres qui malgré sa puissance qui aurait écrasée la plupart des ninja du monde,ne montraient pas le moindre signe de peur visible,même le bébé tendait les bras dans sa direction en riant,comme si il une énorme peluche. Bien vite il repris ses esprits et se remit à attaquer,mais ça avait au moins laissé le temps à Minato de lui aussi se reprendre. Derrière Minato deux personne arrivèrent,une des personne était un homme extrêmement âgé vêtu d'une tenue ninja noir avec un casque et armé d'un long bâton,l'autre était un homme de taille moyenne avec de longs cheveux noirs et un air noble,tout deux s'approchèrent de Minato ,quand ce dernier les remarqua:

"-Ah Sandaime-sama,Fugaku vous tombez bien! Dit-il d'un ton joyeux malgré que son visage fasse clairement comprendre qu'il tentait juste de se donner du courage. Je vais effectuer un jutsu qui me coutera la vie donc j'aimerais que vous disiez à Kushina que je l'ai toujours aimé.

Les nouveaux arrivants baissèrent les yeux et le plus vieux des deux dit:

-Désolé Minato l'extraction de Kyûbi a été trop dur elle n'avait tenue jusque là uniquement grâce à sa volonté.

-J-Je vois,dit le blond alors que des perles salés commençaient à rouler sur ses joues,au final je n'ai pu sauver aucune des deux personnes les plus importante pour moi. Dit-il avec une tristesse clairement audible dans la voix. Bon dans ces cas là pourrai-je vous demander une faveur à chacun?

-Tout ce que tu veux,répondirent les deux autres.

-Sandaime-sama je voudrais que le village considèrent Naruto comme un héros et non comme un monstre ou une arme.

-Hay! Répondit le vieil homme qui pleurait lui aussi.

-Fugaku,tu te souvient une fois je t'avais parlé du fait qu'à la base le clan Uchiwa et Namikaze était deux branches d'un même clan?

-Oui,pourquoi?

-Naruto à éveillé le dojutsu de ma branche du clan alors j'aimerais que tu prenne soin de lui.

-Je te le promais! Répondit le Uchiwa en retenant ses larmes.

-Merci... Sayonara Sandaime-sama,Fugaku,Naruto."

Puis il se tourna vers Kyûbi avant de poser son enfant entre lui et le renard après quoi il composa une série de signe puis il annonça:

"**Fuinjutsu:Shiki Fûuin**"

Dans son ombre apparu alors celui que toute personne rejoins un jour,le Shinigami c'est ainsi qu'il scella une partie du chakra de Kyûbi en Naruto.

Et c'est ainsi qu'en ce jour fatidique périrent Habanero la sanglante:Kushina Uzumaki et L'éclair jaune de Konoha:Minato Namikaze,pour que puisse survivre le jinchuriki du Roi démon:Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapitre un:Sortie de l'académie et équipe._

Douze années après l'attaque de Kyûbi sur Konoha:

Trois enfants attendaient leur sensei dans une salle...depuis deux heures! Quand enfin un homme ressemblant étrangement à un épouvantail arriva. Il avait les cheveux gris,son bandeau à l'insigne de Konoha cachait son œil gauche, un masque cachait le bas de son visage, ce qui avait pour conséquence de ne laisser apparaître que son œil droit. Dès qu'il fut entré il se fit réprimandé par une des deux filles du groupe l'autre le regardait en pouffant:  
_Elle serait pas entrain de se foutre de ma gueule quand même?_ Se demanda l'épouvantail.

Le garçon, lui, était la preuve par excellence que vivre avec les Uchiwa était mauvais pour l'expression de ses sentiments, il le regardait droit dans les yeux visiblement il le jaugeait, il était arrivé en retard(comme d'habitude) mais pour une fois il avait voulu s'amuser avec ses élèves en les faisant le sous-estimer, mais bizarrement ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher au vu de la quantité d'énergie combattive que le garçon déployait, ignorant le regard du garçon il détailla ses élèves, la fille qui l'avait engueulé était blonde avec des yeux verts émeraudes, elle portait un t-shirt rose pale sous une petite veste blanche avec une manche plus courte que l'autre lui arrivant juste en dessous de la poitrine,elle avait une jupe fendu blanche au dessus d'un short noir. L'autre fille avait les traits caractéristiques d'un Uchiwa c'est à dire cheveux noir de jais les yeux de la même couleur,elle était vêtu d'un t-shirt bleu nuit avec l'éventail des Uchiwa au niveau du cœur et du dos. Le garçon, lui, était un blond avec les cheveux tenus en queue de cheval arrivant à peu près au milieu du dos et aux yeux bleu, en soit, tous le contraire d'un Uchiwa pourtant sur son t-shirt blanc au niveau du cœur et du dos lui aussi portait l'insigne des Uchiwa à la différence qu'au centre de celui-ci était placé un tourbillon orange, au niveau du nombril était dessiné un sceau(celui qu'il à sur le ventre et qui retiens Kyūbi)ça étonna d'ailleurs l'argenté car il portait ce t-shirt sans honte même avec une légère once de fierté il portait aussi un pantalon noir avec des flammes blanches aux niveaux des chevilles:  
-"Bon, venez on va faire les présentation."

Ils étaient sur un toit donnant une vue d'ensemble sur Konoha les trois enfants étaient assis sur des marches et leur sensei leur faisait face:  
-"Alors vous donnez vos nom se que vous aimez ce que vous détestez et votre but pour l'avenir."

-"Commencez sensei."Répondit la jeune fille qui s'était ouvertement moquée de lui plus tôt.

-"Bah,je m'appelle Kakashi Hatake."

"_Hasard ou choix de style?*_"_ S_e demandèrent les enfants.

-"Ce que j'aime, ce que je déteste ne vous regarde pas. Mes but pour l'avenir, bof."

"_Génial tout ce qu'on a appris c'est son nom..._"

-"A toi la p'tite blonde." Dit Kakashi.

-"Grr,je m'appelle Mira Himano, j'aime beaucoup de chose, je déteste ceux qui me rappelle que je suis blonde *regard noir vers Kakashi*,les pervers et les retardataires, mon rêve pour l'avenir: devenir la meilleur utilisatrice ninjutsu médicaux du monde ninja.

-"Héhé, t'inquiète pas je n'ai aucun des défauts que tu as cité, c'est bien on va pouvoir bien s'entendre. A toi la moqueuse."

-"Je m'appelle Saya Uchiwa, j'aime beaucoup de chose, mais l'une des des chose que je préfère c'est mes frères, j'en déteste peu, mes rêve pour l'avenir: aider mon frère à réaliser les siens,et retrouver Itachi-nii."

-"Je vois quand tu parle de tes frères tu parle de Itachi et Sasuke?"

-"Nan! Il est méchant Sasuke! Moi je parle de Itachi-nii et Naruto-nii!"

-"Hn!"

-"Arrête Naruto-nii!"

-"A toi gaki*!" Dit Kakashi à Naruto.

-"Hn! *protestations de Saya* Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki,sur les papier officiels c'est Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiwa, j'aime peu de chose à part Saya, je déteste Sas'ke-teme*, le conseil civil et les doyens, quand les villageois sont hypocrites parce que je porte le nom des Uchiwa et aussi les gens qui cachent leur potentiel *regard vers Kakashi*, mes but pour l'avenir: assurer celui de Saya, nettoyer l'honneur d'Itachi-nii et devenir le plus puissant des shinobi."

-"Pourquoi ne pas devenir Hokage alors?" Demanda Kakashi.

-"Pff, c'est stupide de devenir puissant pour ensuite rester derrière un bureau à tamponner de la paperasse."

-"Ça se tient... Bon je vous donne rendez-vous demain sur le terrain d'entrainement numéro trois à sept heures pour voir si vous pouvez devenir genin."

-"Quoi?"

-"C'est pas cool encore un test t'es pas d'accord Naruto-nii?"

-"Hn."

-"Arrête de monosyllaber Naruto-nii!"

-"OK..."

-"Au fait venez sans manger!"

-"Hein pourquoi?" S'exclama Saya

-"Sinon vous allez tous vomir héhé!" Répondit Kakashi avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

-"Ano*, je pense qu'on devraient parler un peu puisque l'on va peut-être devenir coéquipiers." Proposa Mira.

-"Hay Hay!" S'excita Saya.

-"Hn..."

-"Pff, bon si on allait discuter devant un bon bol de ramen?"

Pendant un dixième de seconde Mira aurait jurée avoir vu une réaction de la part du blond quand le mot "ramen" avait été prononcé, mais le temps de cligner des yeux c'était fini elle se dit qu'elle avait dû rêver, après tout Naruto Uzumaki un des meilleurs à l'académie, plus qu'apprécié par la gente féminine, ne pouvait pas se montrer excité juste pour des ramen. Quand ils arrivèrent au stand Ichiraku elle comprit qu'elle avait tord, le blond, normalement impassible, bavait presque, rien qu'en sentant l'odeur des nouilles. Ils discutèrent pendant une heure et demie -le temps que le blond finisse sont dix huitième bol-, après quoi ils se séparèrent et se saluant.

Fin du premier chapitre.

Kakashi=épouvantail

onii-san/nii-san=grand frère

gaki=gamin

-teme=suffixe péjoratif dans le cas présent littéralement insultant

Ano=Heu


	3. Chapter 2

Crédit: Les personnage du manga Naruto appartiennent toujours à Masashi Kishimoto.  
Haruna-fanfic: Je suis très content que ça te plaise, merci pour tes deux commentaire.  
Ra'inui: Bon déjà, je tiens à te remercier de te prévenance, mais tes propos ne m'ont en aucun cas blessés, cette histoire est la toute première que j'ai écrit, elle a donc plus d'un an, je t'invite donc à lire mon autre fanfic postée sur ce site pour me donner ton avis sur mon évolution (même si ça devait s'avérer péjoratif, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre). Ensuite, il semble qu'il y ait eu une légère incompréhension, je vais donc le faire remarquer, histoire que tu ne sois pas perdu plus tard: le clan Uchiwa a bel et bien été décimé, mais je n'en dirais pas plus. Quand au couple, je te conseilles d'aller lire mon profil, si tu en as le temps, tu aura sans aucun doute ta réponse.

* * *

Chapitre deux:Test

Le lendemain de la répartition des équipes quatre heures après l'heure prévue:

-"Purée qu'est ce qu'il est soulant à arriver avec des retards pareils." S'exclama Mira.

-"Mais nan je suis sûre qu'il y a une raison pour son retard!"

Quand on parle du loup on en voit la queue, Kakashi apparu dans un tourbillon de feuilles:

-"Désolé pour le retard les enfants, j'ai dû aider une grand-mère à porter ses affaires!"

-"Arrêtez de m-"Commença Mira

-"Oooh,vous trop gentil Kakashi-sensei!"

A ce moment là Mira se retrouva bouche bée. Comment pouvait on être crédule au point de croire à un mensonge pareil? Kakashi lui-même n'en revenait pas, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un croyait à un de ses pitoyables mensonge, comment quelqu'un pouvait croire ça. Et Naruto, et bien malheureusement pour lui était habitué à ce genre de scène Itachi avait d'ailleurs prit l'habitude de se servir de la crédulité de sa petite sœur lorsqu'il ne voulaient pas les entrainer ou qu'il avait une mission d'anbu, il en avait d'ailleurs tellement pris l'habitude qu'il tentait de faire gober les même mensonge à Naruto qu'à Saya chose qui marchait beaucoup moins bien. Naruto soupira de dépit avant de dire:

-"Non Saya il ment..."

-"Hein,sérieux? Il ment super bien!"

-"..."

-"Bon passons, nous allons commencer le test. Vous voyez ça?" Demanda-t-il en sortant deux clochettes de sa poche avant de les attacher à sa ceinture. "Il vous faudra récupérer ces clochettes."

-"Mais il n'y en à que deux!" Remarqua Mira.

-"Dans le mille! Celui qui n'en a pas retourne poser ses fesses sur les banc de l'académie!"

-"Hein?/Hn!" Fut la seule chose que les deux filles purent articuler, tandis que Naruto ne pris même pas cette peine.

-"Bref 3...2...1...Partez!"

Immédiatement le trio se sépara pour aller se cacher dans les alentours:

"_Ils sont bien caché Mira est derrière l'arbre à ma gauche,Saya derrière le rocher qui me fait face et Naruto est...à plusieurs endroits? Je vois des clones...Impressionnant._"

Pendant que Kakashi réfléchissait Naruto s'approcha dans son dos, il avait volontairement laissé ses clones se faire détecter pour détourner l'attention de son sensei, lui n'était pas aussi facile à détecter depuis que Itachi lui avait appris à tenir un kunai il s'était toujours entrainé au maximum dans l'art de l'assassinat, oui la discrétion et la vitesse voilà les domaines dans lesquels il excellait. Alors que le blond avait presque atteint son sensei il senti des mains lui étreindre les mollets il baissa les yeux et vit avec horreur les mains de Kakashi,tous ce qu'il entendit avant de se sentir enfoncer dans le sol fut:

**-**"**Doton:Shinjū zanshu no jutsu**. Pas mal Naruto, ton niveau en déplacement silencieux est très haut." Annonça Kakashi en sortant du sol.

-"Hn!"

Entendant du bruit derrière lui Kakashi se retourna pour voir une salve de kunai lui arriver dessus,il se fit atteindre par tous. Mira sortie de derrière son arbre un sourire victorieux aux lèvres mais le perdit immédiatement en entendant Saya crier:

-"Va-t-en, c'est un kawarimi!"

-"Trop tard! Leçon numéro un:le taïjutsu." Annonça Kakashi accroupi derrière Mira les mains en position du tigre.

-"Mira,fais gaffe il va utiliser un katon!"

-"**Sennen Gorochi**."Dit Kakashi en enfonçant quatre de ses doigts dans l'arrière train de Mira qui s'envola de cinq bon mètres.

"_C'est vraiment une technique_?" Se demandèrent Saya et Naruto avec une goutte derrière la tête.

Saya se lança dans une série de signes une fois qu'elle l'eut achevée elle annonça:

-"**Katon:Goukakyuu no jutsu"**

Ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire exhorter une énorme boule de feu. Alors que la boule de feu arrivait sur lui,Kakashi apposa ses mains au sol et annonça:

-"Leçon deux:le ninjutsu, **Suiton:Suijin Heki**."

Un mur d'eau apparu entre Kakashi et la boule de feu. Quand la vapeur issue de la rencontre des deux attaques disparue,Kakashi put remarquer avec intérêt que le trio n'était plus là et s'était regroupé:

"_Il sont vraiment impressionnant pour des gamins de leur _âge." Se dit Kakashi.

Au bout d'un moment Saya arriva sur lui à toute allures ils commencèrent un match de taïjutsu, pendant ce temps là Naruto restait en arrière avec Mira qui lui soignant les molet car Kakashi les avait serré avec force:

"_Elle maitrise des techniques de soin à son age c'est pas mal._"Remarqua Kakashi.

De leur côté Kakashi et Saya continuaient leur combat,en même temps Kakashi observait les deux autre pour se préparer en cas d'attaque,à chaque fois que Kakashi bloquait un coup,Saya se servait de l'appui que ça lui donnait pour placer le suivant,quand enfin Kakashi parvint à se séparer d'elle,il lui envoya un coup de pied retourné au visage après quoi Saya disparut en une nué de corbeau:

"_Karasu Bunshin?_"Se demanda Kakashi. "_C'était une des technique préférée d'Itachi..._"

Tout à coup les corbeaux se mirent à tourner autour de lui et à l'attaquer,d'un seul coup il se regroupèrent et prirent l'apparence d'Itachi,et c'est un combat entre deux jonins de génies qui s'engagea. Au bout de cinq minutes de combat,Kakashi entendit une voix en écho qui prononça:

-"Leçon trois:le genjutsu."

Tout d'un coup tout disparu pour laisser les deux filles du groupe face à lui,clochettes en mains,tous ce qu'il parvint à prononcer fut:

-"Im-impossible,le seul moyen pour que des enfant de votre niveau pour me faire tomber dans un genjutsu ce serait que Saya utilise le sharingan,mais je ne l'ai pas regardée dans les yeux."

-"Vous avez raison sauf sur un point sensei,je ne possède pas encore mon sharingan."

-"Alors comment?" S'étonna Kakashi.

-"Vous ne l'avez pas regardée elle,mais moi oui,sensei." Annonça la voix de Naruto dans son dos.

Kakashi se retourna et eut un hoquet de stupeur,les yeux bleu de Naruto étaient devenus encore plus clair et que dedans tournait deux tomoe du sharingan mais de couleur blanche:

-"Mais qu'est ce que..." S'étonna Kakashi.

-"En fait il y a longtemps mon clan et le clan Uchiwa ne formait qu'un,c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai été adopté par eux,mais le mien et celui Uchiwa se sont séparé en deux branches,et le sharingan de la branche de mon clan a disparu à cause des mélanges de sang,et par miracle j'ai eu à la naissance assez de gêne pour obtenir ce dojutsu."

-"Hm,je vois bon et bien à partir de maintenant je vous annonce que vous formez l'équipes sept."

-"Hein,mais j'ai pas eu de clochette moi pourtant."

-"Nan ce test sert juste à tester votre esprit d'équipe. Bon allez à demain pour notre première mission,on se retrouve ici à six heures." Dit Kakashi avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

Fin du chapitre deux.

**Doton:Shinjū zanshu no jutsu**=Doton:Technique de la décapitation fatale

Kawarimi=Permutation

Sennen Gorochi=Les milles ans de souffrance

Gougakyuu no jutsu=Technique de la boule de feu suprême

Suiton:Suijin Heki=Suiton:La barrière aqueuse

Karasu Bunshin=clone de corbeaux


End file.
